Him
by turkzfirefly
Summary: A short story about Buttercup's friend. Nothing more to tell. Rated T. May be a bit suggestive.


Okay, this story is about well. Lets just read to find out. Rated T b/c it could be a bit suggestive.

Disclaimer: Don't own them; don't ask.

* * *

Something was wrong. I knew it. I could sense it. Every ounce of me tingled badly. Today was not going to be a normal day. Something was going to happen. It didn't help at all that my sisters were as excited as ever. 

"Today is going to be special," blondie-girl Bubbles cheerfully stated plopping down on the bed next to me, "Doesn't it just give you a tingly feeling inside."

I hated her. She was the blondie, blue eyed typical girl-next-door type. She always knew how I felt and always went against it; trying and failing to make me happy. But for some strange reason, I always ended up revealing all my deepest secrets to her. She always kept a secret.

" Hmm, " I grumbled laying down on my pillow. Bubbles sighed and proceeded to leave my room. Before she exited, she looked back on me and shook her head. People say that I always carried about myself like may dog died or I lost my best friend. Actually I did. Not my dog, my friend. In fact, I hated dogs.

People would think that ( people say a lot huh ) after three years I would have forgotten him. Yes him. Hell no. Forgetting him was like forgetting to swallow when you chew or to put on clean underwear. Actually Bubbles forgot to do that once but you catch my drift. It was just impossible.

For three whole years I remembered him. Exactly three years ago he left. The forth of November. I hate that day, this day. I wish that just for once or forever I would forget him leaving me like that.

I forced myself down the stairs.

"Professor, I'm not feeling well," I whimpered. The Professor took my temperature.

"Well you don't have a fever," he stated frankly.

"She's just bitchy because today's her three year anniversary," Blossom butted in.

"Shut up," I snapped back. Blossom was the girl who knew everything. And I mean everything, You could ask her how does a brain work and she could answer. Missy- miss perfect should be her name. The Professor always was nice about the situation. He had to be. He was my father.

I flew out the door. Out of the house. Out of Pokey Oaks. Out of Townsville. And into the forest where I found the one place where I can be alone. The one place where I can think. Our old tree-house. The place reminded me a lot of him. Surprisingly, I loved it.

I was just about getting settled there when I heard voices. Male voices to be exact. No one knew about this place. Especially men… or boys for that matter. I went to the window to investigate. Just as I suspected. Three teenaged boys. Blond, dark-haired and red-haired. Coincidence.

I continued my observance. I didn't worry about being found, mainly because the place was completely camouflaged. The blond and the red-head left but the dark-haired boy continued his way up towards my fortress of alonity ( I know that isn't a word but please, bear with me ).

Then, he was gone. Just like that. Like he disappeared into thin air ( Is air really thin or is that just a saying ). I guess that I was just imagining things. Being without your best friend for so long does that to you. I was just snuggling down on the bed he made for me when I heard a voice.

"Hey cat," the voice said. I turned to find the owner of the voice was the boy from outside. He was about 5' 11'' with jet black hair and enchanting emerald eyes ( ooo alliteration ). Go figure.

"Tell my sisters, 'Nice try'," I told him bluntly. He looked completely bewildered. "But I have to give 'em props, you're the best one yet."

He just stared at me. After a while he laughed and laughed and laughed and laughed and laughed. Now it was my turn to look bewildered.

" What is your problem?" I inquired of him, "Please tell me. I'm in the dark here."

" You," he managed to gasp out, "you have absolutely no clue who I am, huh." I shook my head. Well he did have a faint resemblance to my friend but then again…nah. No way. Impossible.

He seemed to be thinking. I studied his stance. Exactly like…no way. It can't be but he did call me 'cat'. Only…no, NO, NO. Impossible.

There was only one way to find out. I walked up to him grabbed him and gave the most passionate kiss I could ever give. His lips felt soft and warm just like I expected. Lips like that could only belong to him.

"Hey Butch," I said breaking the kiss. He smiled and kissed me back, leading to the fulfillment of all my dreams.


End file.
